Seeing Double
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Jack needs to get help for Daniel, who is definitely not himself in any respect.
1. Returning from a Mission

**A/N:** This is post Janet, pre season 8. I don't know when I got the initial idea, but I found the teaser today, and decided to go from there. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to R&R. Your reviews are always welcome. Thank you. Trekkie Lizard

A team of four people walk through a liquid wall of blue shimmering water. The leader of the base walks to the bottom of the ramp atop which the secret 'Stargate' sits, over looking the room in which it stays.

The elder, leader of the base General Hammond, smiles, "Welcome back, SG-1. How was the mission?"

"X42 went well, the people were really nice. Daniel can tell you more about them." Jack O'Neill forced a smile.

The all looked wet, well, all that is, except Doctor Daniel Jackson, the team's archaeologist. He looked dry to the bone, and wasn't wearing his glasses.

Not really understanding the scene before him, George Hammond ushered them past and into the infirmary.

Upon arrival within the cold and sterile environment, the entire team was checked over thoroughly. They waited for the test results to come back from the lab.

While they were waiting, they started talking about the mission. They were all in fresh clothes now, and seemed glad to be back home again.

"So, Daniel, what did you learn about them?" Jack asked, looking directly at his long time friend.

Daniel shrugged, "Not much really."

Jack felt as if there was something wrong with Daniel because he would never stop there. Daniel was the type that liked to run on and on about everything he knew on any particular subject. It was rare that he wouldn't go into detail.

But then again, perhaps he was just tired from the mission. He didn't sleep much, and was away from the team most of the time, learning about the people on the planet that they were visiting. Yeah, Daniel was just tired.

"Sam, T, are you both good and dried off?" Jack asked, relaxing in his warm and dry clothing.

The other two nodded, but Teal'c looked perplexed. Sam asked the question he was most definitely thinking of, "Why didn't Daniel get wet?"

"I told you, the storm wasn't in the part of the village I was in." Daniel explained, defensively.

Sam was taken aback, "Gee, nothing to get up tight about."

"She's right. That storm lasted for hours. How come you didn't get a drop on you?" The team commander intervened.

Daniel rolled his eyes and shrugged. He had already explained himself several times. When would they just shut up and believe him when he said something?

"Well, I got the results back", the doctor said, flipping through the mountain of paperwork in her hands to find their charts, "Colonel O'Neill, you're free to go. Major Carter, also free to go. Teal'c, you're in perfect health. Doctor Jackson, I need you to stay."

Just as the other team members were leaving, they heard the doc telling Daniel that he had to stay for observation and probably more testing. Something aroused suspicion in the rest of the team, but Daniel didn't seem bothered.

Agreeing to stay, the rest of the team walked off with strange looks on their faces. There was something about Daniel, and they didn't know what was going on with their good friend.


	2. Something's Not Right

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but here's the next chapter. I had no idea where I was going with it originally, but then I got this idea. Check it out! **

Daniel woke up with a headache. Looking around, he saw that he was no longer in the little village of X42, neither was he back on Earth. Reaching for his radio, he found it wasn't there, nor was his vest or weapon. He still had his clothes, thankfully, and his boots, but his glasses were also missing.

Something definitely was not right.

The guys would never just leave him on a planet and go home, that just wasn't nice. True, they did that once, but they were simply expecting him to follow. This time was different.

"Jack? Sam? Teal'c?" He called, only to hear his own voice disappear into darkness.

It seemed as if he was in some sort of never ending cave or something. But that didn't make since. Standing, he hit his head on the…ceiling? Dropping to his knees, he cried out in pain. His head was already hurting, and now it was hurting a lot worse.

The main thing now was to find a way out of here, and back home. Surely the team couldn't be that far off.

But what was really bothering Daniel was how he got here in the first place. Surely he didn't crawl inside upon his own. Granted he was the type of person that might do something like that out of curiosity, but not in this case. Because he didn't have his vest, or his Beretta, that told him that something was definitely out of place here.

Was he taken here against his will? That could explain things. Maybe he was being hidden here from his friends for some reason. If that was the case, however, then what was the reason?

Owe…he clutched his head again. This was going to be a long…night? Too many questions, and no answers. He had to get out of here, and that was for certain.

Ok, so the team had to be looking for him, right? So maybe if he crawled out of here enough and dropped to the ground where he'd be seen, he'd soon be found. But what if something had happened to the team, as well?

Inching towards what he thought might be the way out of the darkness; he realized that he was really sore, as if he had been beaten. The problem with that was, he didn't remember.

Had he been beaten by his captors? Who had taken him here? Where was…here?


	3. DNA

**A/N: As you can tell, I'm taking one Daniel at a time. Switching between them for each chapter, I hope makes it easier for you to understand as well. Don't worry, soon everything will be figured out…or will it? **

Doctor Clarissa Cook stepped out of her office and looked towards Daniel Jackson, one of the founding members here; the man who made the Stargate work. The latest test results were in, and something wasn't right here.

"Doctor Jackson", Clarissa approached the older gentleman, who was staring into space.

He blinked slowly, but did not turn to hold her gaze, "Doctor Cook."

"You results are in and…" She paused, watching for any change in expression at all.

There was none, he simply asked, "…I'm free to go?"

"…no, not exactly. You see, the results say that you are actually not yourself. Your DNA is off by a slight degree. Now this is nothing to be worried of, I'm sure. We need to run some more tests on you to make sure you're alright. This is for your own safety, do you understand?" Doctor Cook sighed, watching her patient's features for some sort of response.

Finally she was rewarded with one; he turned towards her and blinked slowly, "I want to go home."

Before she argued with him, she noticed something about his cold stare, his eyes were brown. They've always been blue, and they were blue when he came in here earlier. What was going on?

Walking backwards, away from him, she reached the phone, "Security to the infirmary!"

Daniel hopped down from the bed and cocked his head at her, "What's wrong, Clarissa? You don't like me?"

He grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, smiling evilly. He seemed as if he was enjoying this far too much.

The helpless doctor tried to reason with him, "Daniel, something's not right. You're not yourself. Please, let me go. I can help you."

"Everything's fine with me. It's you people who are strange. If there are changes in my DNA, then you put them there. You have to understand, Claire, there is nothing you can do to stop me", he threw her to the floor and headed for the door, only to meet up with Teal'c, who pointed a zat gun at his dear friend.

Now, however, Daniel's hair was…black. When did that happen? The glare in his eye told Teal'c to get out of the way, but the Jaffa remained unwavering. Clicking the weapon to the ready position, he threatened his…friend.

"Daniel Jackson, you will come with me", Teal'c told him, the worry barely detectable in his strong, bass voice.

"I think," Daniel narrowed his eyes, "that you'll get out of my way."

When he went to push past the towering man, Teal'c shot him once with the zat and caught him as he fell, "I am sorry Daniel Jackson."


	4. End of the Tunnel

**A/N: Is there hope in Injured Daniel's future? Read on and see for yourself! **

Daniel collapsed on the warm dirt floor. Here it was wet, back there, it was rather dry. Perhaps he was nearing the end of the tunnel.

His ribcage ached with every staggered breath as he tried so desperately to escape from the darkness and find his closest friends.

It felt like this would never end for him, and he so hoped it would. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with a warm mug of coffee and sleep off all the pain and thoughts of hopelessness.

However, it seemed like that would never happen.

Now that the end seemed near, there was once more a glimmer of hope, something to hold onto and get him through. But would that be enough to give him strength to pick up his beaten body and make it through the exit; if there was one?

After managing to pick himself up and crawl further towards what he desperately hoped was the exit, there was a glimmer of light forcing its way down into the darkness. It took a moment for his hazy blue eyes to adjust to the change, but he managed to look up.

It appeared to be some sort of metal grate over his head, and he wrapped his fingers around the bars and tried to push it free, cursing as he was unable to.

Trying to call for help as he attempted to stand, his fingers were crushed as someone stepped on them and told him to shut up.

What kind of place was this? Some sort of prison? Surely he'd been in worse places than this, but he was not honestly panicked.

What if his friends didn't know where he was? Would he simply be declared missing in action? Who could save him if he could not save himself?

Pulling his face to the bars, he tried to see what was going on up there. It appeared to be a street in the town. As he tried to look closer, someone spat on him as they were walking by.

Dropping back down to the muddy floor, he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve and sighed, how was he going to get out of here?


	5. Interrogations

_**A/N: **Well, this has been exciting. I still can't control myself, I keep typing, and typing, and typing! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't worry, the end is nigh! _

Awaking in the familiar holding cell, Daniel sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day. The day that seemed it would never end.

Of course, his memories were slipping away, so there wasn't much that he could tell these people. On top of that, he didn't feel like…himself.

All he could think of was what happened on the planet, and he didn't want to talk about it, because it was confusing.

_The rocky road was cold against his cheek. How long had Daniel been lying here? Pushing himself up, he heard rain in the distance. Why wasn't he wet when it had just been raining here? Perhaps someone took him inside. _

_But then how did he get back outside? This was really confusing. _

_Hearing the call across the radio from his friend, Jack, he knew it was time to head of the Stargate. Which way was that again? _

_Picking himself up, he headed off in the general direction which he believed it was. Seeing his friends in the distance, already dialing the sequence, he joined them quietly. He knew something was amiss, but he didn't know what. _

_As he stood there, he thought back further. He remembered looking down upon himself in a cold, metal room. It was as if he was having an outer body experience. How could that be? He was still alive, and still himself, wasn't he? _

_Snapping back to reality, he tried to explain that he was simply in another area of the village for the rain, which he didn't know was true or not. _

_He also didn't remember if he had talked with the locals or not. Daniel knew that he had intended to, but did he actually? _

_Walking through the stargate, he was glad he was home again. _

Leaning his head back, all this was starting to give him a headache. Was he Daniel Jackson, or not?

"Doctor Jackson, can you tell me what happened to you on the planet?" General Hammond was saying, but Daniel barely recognized his voice.

Daniel sighed again and proceeded to tell him what he could remember.


	6. Swept Away

_A/N: Don't know where I got the energy to write this one. Trust me, I wrote it pretty fast too. Well, I hope you like this! _

Laying his head in his hands, it still throbbed. Daniel ached all over, but he wanted to find a way out, and figure out why he had been left here.

Now he thought he heard rain. Lots of rain. For the past several moments…however long he'd been sitting there…he heard thunder in the distance. He had figured this was coming, but he was almost afraid of it. Because he knew he was in some sort of drain or something, which might get flooded with rain water.

Pulling himself up to the grate again, he called out to anyone that could hear him, "Please, you have to let me out! I won't be able to survive in here!"

Someone grunted and stomped on his fingers again. Crying out, Daniel let go of the bars and fell back to the muddy floor. There was no way he could crawl around, trying to find another way out.

Instead of small sprinkles trickling down through the bars, it was a heavy downpour, and life seemed to be coming to an end really fast for Doctor Jackson. Would he survive this storm only to still be stuck here?

Quickly, the tunnel began to flood, and already Daniel had to painfully pull himself up towards the grate, trying desperately to keep his head above water. This, however, did not work. The water was up to his neck now, and his fingers were slipping.

Taking one last gasp of moistened air, Daniel let go of the bars, and felt his body being pulled back down where he had come from in the massive rush of dirty water.

After a few moments that seemed an eternity, he found himself in a large room with tall walls. The water had dropped down and spread out, so it wasn't over his head so long as he could sit up. Forcing himself to do so, he welcomed the warm air that was floating down to him. He survived the ride.

Now the only question was, how could he get out of here?


	7. A Clone?

_**A/N: **Well, the story is coming to an end sooner that later, and I've really had a blast writing this. It should be finished by two to three more chapters. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Please keep the reviews coming! _

The towering six-foot Daniel had seemingly shrunk in height and his muscles were not as well defined as they used to be. He sighed to himself once more as he felt people staring at him people he no longer knew. This was starting to scare him.

Then, the doctor walked in, "Daniel, I have some bad news for you."

Confused, he asked, "Who are you?"

He sounded like a child, almost. He still looked somewhat like Daniel in the face, but nothing else about him was right.

"I'm Doctor Cook. Don't you remember me from earlier?" She asked, looking into his brown eyes, and forcing herself not to shiver at the cold, scrutinizing stare.

"Unfortunately, no. What was the bad news?" Daniel sighed, still trying to understand why he should know these people.

"It seems," the pretty doctor began, "that you are a clone."

Daniel's eyes grew wide, "A clone? Then I'm not really who I think I am?"

"It would seem that way, yes", Clarissa nodded, a mixture of sadness and happiness passing over her face.

All they had to do now was go back and find the real Daniel on the planet, but this Daniel seemed like he was…deteriorating almost. Was that possible? Could they find a way to stop it?

Daniel spoke, "I want to leave this room."

Seeing no reason to keep him there, Hammond allowed him to leave with the doctor.


	8. Rescue, or Not?

_**A/N: ** Ok, I decided, there will be two more chapters, after this one. So, chapter ten will be the last one. I hope you've liked it so far. Now just hold on, there's a little more left. _

Leaning against the wall, Daniel noticed it was light outside now. He heard laughter coming from another corner of the room; he didn't realize he had company. A little boy was sitting on a ledge, laughing at Daniel.

"How can I get out of here?" Daniel asked the boy, hoping he wasn't as mean as whoever had continuously stepped on his fingers, much less put him down here.

Moving a thick, dark flap aside, the boy disappeared into a hole that was above the ledge, his laughter could be heard throughout the entire room.

Pulling himself up to a standing position, Daniel winced in pain, but he was determined to get out of here, before another storm came. Besides, by now he was getting hungry, and could really use a rest.

As he crawled through the hole, and the short distance to the surface, Daniel could see they were no longer in the town. Before he could ask the boy which way to the Stargate, he had run off.

Crawling under a tree now, Daniel collapsed and let sleep take him once more.

The boy, however, returned with his mother and a wagon. He did not intend to leave Daniel alone, where he could be found by whoever had done this to him.

They struggled to pull Daniel's wet body into the back of the wagon, which was pulled by horse-type animals. Pulling against the reigns, they took off for their home, which was only a short distance away.

Waking up on a bed, and in fresh cloths, Daniel looked around slowly. The mother was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting some blanket or something. He tried to force himself to sit up, but found it even more difficult now.

"I need to get back to the Stargate…the Circle of Power", Daniel gasped, having to correct himself as to what to call the device.

"You are in no such condition, Daniel Jackson", the woman commented, never looking up from her wooden needles.

Had he spoken with this woman before? How did she know his name?

"Please, something has happened to me, and I need to get back home and see my doctor", Daniel gave up the fight to try and sit up.

The woman shook her head, "I am afraid I cannot let you leave my home. For they are out there."

"Who are they?" Daniel asked, turning his head towards her.

"They are the ones who have done this to you. Many did not like your intrusion, so they doubled you. I believe your friends have returned with the new version, and your people are doomed", she did not miss a beat, but sounded slightly concerned.

Obviously, these people were more advanced than they were letting on, originally. Besides, these people were able to clone him, and that was not something that people with pitchforks and wagons could do.

Doomed. That word alone held a lot of power and meaning. If Earth really was doomed…no. They could not be, because the people of the SGC were too smart for that. Someone should be coming through anytime now to look for the REAL Daniel.

Daniel's head and ribs were wrapped tightly, and a cool breeze blew across his arms. His legs ached so much, but he didn't say anything about that. The only thing on his mind was getting home.

"I will send my son to watch for your friends at the Circle of Power. If they should return, they will be brought here", the woman continued, looking over Daniel as she set aside her work.

He slowly nodded his appreciation and closed his eyes again, feeling only partially safe. Could she really be trusted? He was too sore to give it more thought, and sleep was tugging at him.


	9. Searching for Reality

_**A/N: **Yes, little math students, this is chapter nine; which means the next chapter is also the last chapter. Please continue to read and review! _

Gearing up for another mission back to the planet they had returned from earlier, SG-1 wanted to go find the real Daniel Jackson. The clone had to stay here for further observation.

The clone was now aware of what he really was, and he sighed to himself. The memories of the Real Daniel were fading from his mind, and he felt as if he was deteriorating. Was this something that was supposed to happen? He couldn't remember.

He was sitting in the observation room, alone now, with his own thoughts. As the team disappeared through the shining event horizon, Daniel knew that only time could tell what was going to happen with him.

On the planet, Jack looked around, there was a rain shower recently, but they were prepared this time, everyone in rain ponchos on top of their standard off world attire.

There was a small giggle coming from beyond the DHD, so Jack went to investigate. Sam and Teal'c held back, ready to go off and search for their friend, their comrade.

In a blinding flash of light, Jack disappeared, and this alarmed Sam and Teal'c. As they neared the DHD, they saw Jack's weapons on the ground, this was not good. He was transported somewhere else, perhaps to be cloned as well.

Jack, however, was relieved as he materialized beside Daniel, who was surprised to see him. Looking over the scene before him, Jack saw that Daniel was on a bed in a dark house. The windows were open, allowing a cool breeze to float in.

Going over to his longtime friend immediately, Jack noticed that his head and ribcage were wrapped up. The glimmer of pain and hope in Daniel's eyes were unmistakable.

He wanted to go home.

That's what Jack wanted to see, the want to go home. Clicking his radio, he called to the team, but before he saw anyone else in the house, or could finish his transmission, he was back beside the DHD, now with his weapons and everything on him, and Daniel on the ground beside him.

Sam was the first to see them come back, and both herself and Teal'c heard Daniel's all-too familiar groan. They had him back.

Sam went over and dialed the DHD, they were going home.


	10. The Way Things Should Be

_**A/N: **Here's the final chapter, guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing my interesting story, I hope you all have enjoyed it thoroughly. Also, there will be a sequel, entitled 'Clone Maker's Truth' coming out soon for all your questions (hopefully) to be answered. Thanks for joining me! _

Clone Daniel saw the wormhole activate. As he had been thinking, he knew his purpose, but couldn't bring himself to harm all these people.

There was only one option left to him.

Running down the steps, he dashed up the ramp just as the team was coming through from the other side. Matter could only travel one way through an open wormhole.

Once on the other side, Daniel collapsed on the cold metal ramp. The medical team rushed into the room and pushed past the team that surrounded their friend.

Inside the infirmary now, Daniel was finally awaking, with Jack on a bed beside him, waiting for the DNA tests to come back. Because of what happened last time they visited the planet, they didn't want to take any chances.

Doctor Cook came out of her office, smiling, "Well, sir, both you and Doctor Jackson have a clean bill of health and are free to go. However, I want you to be careful, doctor. Your injuries won't do much good if you go off world anytime soon, so you're on leave for a week."

"Thanks", Jack said simply, nodding towards the door, "Shall we?"

Daniel smiled to his long time friend and team leader, a warm, heartfelt smile. Now that it was all over, they could finally share a beer and get back to the way things used to be.

He walked to his room after saying his good-byes to Jack. He knew his friend wanted to stay with him, and make sure that he was alright.

Collapsing into his bed, Daniel hoped he never remembered what had really happened on that planet. Once again, he drifted into a peaceful sleep. No longer soaking wet, or sore all over, he was finally able to enjoy the calm and quiet of his own room at the base.


End file.
